Getting Along
by tanktopsandcigs
Summary: Leena and Claudia learn that first impressions may be wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13. I don't make any money from these writings. It helps me get through the day, and it's just fun to write.

A/N: Yes, this fic is hinting at Leena/Claudia. You might not see it, but I see it. I'm not just putting them together because they're there. This story isn't overtly shippy, just fluffy day in the life stuff. Thanks for anybody who reads this.

A/N2: Not so much a story, as a series of events that happen around the inn, and town.

Leena told herself that she didn't need to check in on Claude. She didn't need to hear the soft whisperings of genius happening. But she found her feet pulling her toward the room at the far end of the inn. Her ear pressed against the cold wood of the door.

The door flew open, Leena fell forward.

"Whoa there Silver." Claudia stood still, her hands barely touching Leena's arms. "Retreat."

Leena jumped back. Her eyes searched the hall for something to do. Empty handed she turned to Claudia. "Thought that maybe you have some laundry, maybe, for me?"

"Aw, we're buddying up. You don't have to do that." Claudia opened her door wide and pointed at a small metal hamper near her closet. "All I need is that."

"And that is?"

"The Claude Cleaner." Claudia walked over to the hamper. Leena stayed by the door. "Well, come on. Lean on Me."

She rolled her eyes before going inside. Posters of obscure bands, and movies hung on every surface. Leena doubted that Claudia even remembered the color of the walls. She stepped over a tool belt and came to stand in front of the hamper with an inch of space between her and Claude. "Yes?"

"Claude Cleaner, this is Leena. Leena, CC." Claudia held up a finger and turned her head to listen.

"Hello, Leena. How may I help you?" CC's mechanical voice spouted from hidden speakers.

Leena felt the waves of glee floated off of Claudia, but there was some underlying emotion just beneath the surface. Something not negative, but not positive. It was waiting for something. Claudia scrunched up her nose, and bit her lip. Leena smiled and leaned toward CC, it brought her closer to Claude. She could feel the soft breathing against her cheek.

"See."

"It can say hello?" Leena touched it and drew her hand back when the lid popped up. "Nice."

The glee faded a bit, and that second feeling floated toward the surface with every second gone.

"Not just that, it's like a sonic washer/dryer." Claudia looked at her watch. "Hey, I gotta jet. I'll show you more later. Don't trip on anything. Just close the door when you leave." Claudia grabbed her jacket from the hook near the door, and Leena heard her stomp down the stairs.

Mad whisperings. Mad scientist. If the contraption managed to work it might be a blessing. No way she was going to use one of the artifacts to clean her inn. It might turn their skin purple. Maybe she could get Claudia to show her exactly how it worked later.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No affiliation with snuggies.

Leena sat on the couch in the living room. She was wrapped in a blanket. Well, everything but her arms. She refused to get a snuggie. They'd infested every shopping center in Univille. They were not getting in her inn. Even if she had to set an intensive bag search. Her eyes drifted from the book resting in her lap to the figure sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. She bit her lip, maybe she should say something. Nice weather we're having? No.

"Are you allergic to anything?" Claudia asked, the ear-buds from her music player in her hands. The work on the table forgotten.

"No. But I have sinuses." Leena nodded her head, she struggled for a question to keep the conversation going. "Why?"

"No reason. You just don't seem like the type to have allergies." Claudia turn back to the table.

"The type to have allergies?" She closed her book.

"Like magic."

"You think I'm magic?"

"No, I mean. You and Mrs. F. I just don't think allergies are something you'd have."

"Mrs. Frederic hates onions." Leena got up and tossed her book onto the coffee table. She picked up the edge of the blanket on the floor and tossed it back on the couch. "She'll eat them, but you can tell she doesn't like them."

Claudia leaned back, her arms resting on the cushions. She smirked. "You notice that? What about Artie?"

Maybe disclosing people's dislikes wasn't the best idea. Leena shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Stop being so mysterious. Just tell me."

"I just don't feel like that." Leena picked up the book and went to put in on the shelf across the room.

Claudia pulled herself up and followed. Leena could feel her, just there. Claudia sighed sending soft tendrils of air to tickle Leena's neck. She stopped, and Claudia bumped into her.

"I don't know."

"Come on. You know Mrs. Frederic hates onions, and I don't remember any of us seeing her eat."

"Not true, she eats with Artie all the time."

"That's cause they're old friends."

"I've known Mrs. Frederic longer than you. So I notice her habits."

"I haven't."

"You don't pay attention."

"What?"

"You're not known for you attention to detail. That's more Myka."

Claudia frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "I pay attention."

"I didn't mean-"

"You meant that I don't pay attention." Claudia stomped over to the table. "You're not the only one to notice things Leena."

"You're not known for your sensitivity Claudia."

"I can be sensitive. I can notice things. I do notice things." Claudia snatched her bag from next to the coffee table and stuffed the papers into it. She grabbed her music player and dropped it in behind them. "Right, Notice me leave."

A few seconds passed. Leena stood in the middle of the room. Did that really just happen? It was going so well. Maybe she should talk to someone. Pete was out, he was always so in sync with what she was thinking. It was spooky how well they got along. He'd know who she was talking about. So would Myka. She'd caught her staring at Claudia during agent evaluation. Artie maybe. Not Mrs. Frederic.

"Why are you standing there?"

Leena jumped. She held a hand against her chest. Mrs. Frederic sat on the couch looking over a sheet of paper. "What's that?"

"Oh, I do believe a part of Claudia's course work." Mrs. Frederic held out the paper to Leena. "She has a wonderful mind. Does she not?"

"Yeah." Leena took the paper and held it up in front of her. Mrs. Frederic took off her glasses and cleaned the lens. Leena was struck at how ordinary it was. "Did you want something?"

"Do I have to want something to come here?"

"I guess not."

"I think Claudia needs that paper."

"Okay." Leena rushed out of the room. She didn't glance back, but she could have sworn she heard a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: chapter one

Leena put the folders on the desk and left the Warehouse behind. When she got to Univille she spotted Pete's car at Lanes, the bowling alley. She pulled in along side and decided to go inside. The sound of pins crashing to the floor, joined the chatter echoing through the lobby, Leena stayed by the door thinking that she might have to make a quick escape.

"Leena!" Pete grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the front desk. They dodged through patrons drifting in and out of the pro shop. "I knew you'd show up."

"Pete, aren't you supposed to be in San Francisco?" Leena adjusted the strap on her purse.

"Nope. Artifact in the bag. Bam!" Pete shot an imaginary basketball. "Nothing but net."

"I guess so, when the net's invisible." Leena stopped at the register and listened to Pete's tale of artifact hunting.

"Last minute, my head shrunk back to size. Oh, can I have two pair of shoes?" He took his wallet out of his back pocket and asked Leena to order a pitcher of soda. "I'll be right there."

"Some dream you had." She heard the cashier say as she headed to Lane 3.

Leena dropped her bag in one of the off white chairs in Lane 3. The lime green ball sat in her lap, she pulled a palm sized spray can from her bag. She spritzed the finger holes before carrying it to the rail and dropped it down. "Pete come on. A ball is a ball."

Pete whistled before picking up a black ball and carrying it under arm. He pointed at it. "To you maybe. But to a bowling guy like me. This is my Excalibur, my, my chakram even."

"Big Xena fan?" Leena kicked the bowling shoes Pete brought over and spritzed them with the label-less can.

"I may have used the war cry a time or two."

"Please tell me you're wearing socks." Leena slipped out of her shoes and waited a moment before stomping the shoes on. No matter what size your feet were, it's like the shoes never fit. She pushed her finger in between her foot and the tight leather and worked the edge of the shoe out of her heel. Then she did the other. She sat up. A thought crossed her mind and then flitted away.

"The socks are on. What's with the shhhhhhh, spray cleaner?" Pete mimed spraying the air. "Adrian."

"I don't like athlete's foot."

"Whatever."

"I know you two." A guy a lane over walked up. A woman followed close behind. She stood behind him peeking out at Pete and Leena.

Leena watched them. They seemed anxious, but not hostile. She nodded at Pete.

"Have we met before?" Pete shook the guys hand, and winked at the lady.

"Rick Novak, Novak Nursery. This is my sister Mira, she works there too."

Pete put his ball down beside Leena's. "You work with babies? Cool."

Leena pulled Pete by the shirt and whispered in his ear. She stepped back with a grin.

"Joking. The plant place, I know." Pete rocked back and forth on his heels. "We get a lot of the flowers from there."

"Yeah, Miss Leena here orders a few things." Rick didn't stop looking at her. He only did when his sister elbowed him in the side. "I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Pete."

"Like Cher."

"Pete Lattimer. Not like Cher." Pete stopped fidgeting. "Do you listen to a lot of Cher, Ricky?"

"No. Mira does."

"I don't." Mira crossed her arms and her eyes wandered to Leena.

Leena walked over to the scoring board and sat down to put in their info. She stopped, and closed her eyes. There was something she forgot to do. Warehouse work was finished for the day. Unless another artifact popped up, which was completely possible. The grocery shopping was done. Something to do with Claude.

"Hey."

"Hello." Leena turned in her seat.

Mira combed a hand through her ink black hair. "Mrs. Browne says you're pretty good with flowers."

Mrs. Browne was too kind. If it wasn't for the bi-monthly garden care courses, the inn would be a barren wasteland. "Well, I do my best."

"You've been here a few years, but I don't really see you around town." Mira sat across from her. "I mean, nowhere."

"Well, I keep odd hours. For my job."

"I didn't know inn keeping was so hectic." Mira tapped her hands against her thighs.

"You never know. Things happen. Problems need to be handled." Leena sighed.

"Novaks against the Inn." Pete jumped up to the lane. "This is going down."

"Looks like Rick's met someone just as competitive as he is." Mira said before she got up. "I guess we're enemies now."

"Well, I better keep you very close." Mira narrowed her eyes before smiling. She shook her head before heading back to her lane.

Leena spotted the waiter coming with their order. She took the pitcher, and an order of wings.

"Something about a paper."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Every thing in this chapter is Leena's opinion, and Leena's emotions. I personally love Claudia. And I love Leena. But sometimes they don't like each other.

A/N 2: Almost forgot Pete is a recovering alcoholic, that's a big mistake. But I caught it.

Disclaimer: Chapter One

She held the ball up and waited. Notice me leave. The thought started bouncing around her brain after her third straight strike. How ignorant could you get? She never understood, never even tried to understand what Leena said. Leena slid more to her left, just a few inches over. The leather of the shoe bit into the sides of her feet. They'd be sore after the game. And she'd have to make dinner, leaning over a hot stove. Just tell me. Leena put the ball in the space between her feet. Holding it still, she took the spray can from out of her pocket. "What's wrong with me?"

"Leen-guini, come on." Pete said around a mouth full of chicken. He licked his fingers before pointing to the Novaks's scoreboard. "We need to get one more strike to win this."

"Pete?"

"Yeah?" Pete tapped his greasy hands on the tabletop.

"You're not being helpful."

"Gottcha." Pete walked over, he cleaned his hands on a napkin, and adjusted his belt. "You seem a bit, off. You okay?"

Leena pushed the can into her pocket before she patted his arm. "Thanks, but I'm not ready to talk about it."

"Okay." Pete waved at the Novaks and smiled. "Kick that guy's ass." He whispered.

"Right." Leena lifted the ball and returned to her spot; she stared down the center pin. Paper. What was that? She stepped to her right. Not paper. Pins. There it was, that feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Number four."

She slowly raised her arm and walked a line only she could see. She jerked the ball up and out. It landed with a pop and went speeding toward the pins. She exhaled, pushed her hair out of her face, then checked her watch.

Shouts of joy followed the crash of ball against pins. The crowd whistled and hooted, watching the demise of the Novaks. They had a wall of Lanes dedicated to their bowling victories. Pete really wanted a piece of that wall.

"We're on the way. 3 months of free soda." Pete held up his hands, and Leena gave him a double high five. He glanced around the bowling alley before leaning in. "How are you doing this?"

Leena held back a smile, and patted his arms. "Magic?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll never know." Leena waited for Pete to take his last turn. She took a sip of the soda she'd been nursing since she came in.

A feeling pulled at her gut. It came from a few steps behind her. She held onto her drink, then turned to find Mira Novak sitting in a chair nearby. The dark haired woman fiddled with her bracelet.

"You're good." Mira finally stopped moving. Her eyes never left Leena's. "Real Good."

Leena crossed her arms. "And?"

"Nothing. Just saying what I notice."

Notice? Leena felt her left eye flutter. Her hand darted up and covered it. Don't want her to notice that. Could she not get away from it? Just when she was beginning to forget. "I have to go."

Pete picked up a spare. He jumped, whooping and wailing. The crowd join in with him.

"Looks like you won." Mira stood.

"Yes." When Mira turned to join her brother, Leena slipped into the crowd. Every few steps someone patted her on the back. When she reached her car she breathed in deeply.

#

Leena sat on her couch, not on the cushions, because those were thrown across the room. That's when they must have taken the lamp with them. Of course, cushions moving on their own accord wasn't beyond belief, but those cushions, along with book-less shelves and the misplaced furniture did not move by themselves. They had help. Help's name was Claudia Donovan. That girl. Leena crossed her arms. It was fine if that girl ran about her room, never picking up discarded motherboards. Or if she wore dirty sneakers in bed. Or if she left graham cracker crumbs in the crevices of her keyboard. Because that girl could connect multicolored wires, and create a machine that did the job of ten Leenas. But it's her room to clean. Leena stopped herself from kicking the leg of her coffee table. She got up to investigate the rest of the rooms.

The inn, the cushions on the floor, and the books, and the lamps, and the tables, that was Leena's. Inconsiderate, that's the word. Claudia was inconsiderate, and she didn't care. Leena walked into the kitchen, and tapped her foot. The food, the perishable food, the food, some of which came out of Leena's budget and not that of the Warehouse, that food was thrown any which way over the counters. "Nope, no caring here."

At least the floors were unmarred. No mopping. Leena swept the goods all together in a pile. The thing about Claudia was that no matter how sweet Leena talked, or how many remedies she suggested for Claudia's army of migraines, the girl didn't care. No, that's wrong. She cared about missions, and improving the Warehouse, and about becoming the best agent she could. But she couldn't be bothered with anybodies emotions but her own.

Leena sighed, then held each parcel of food in hand. She listened, each time, for however long it took. "Spoiled." Each container emptied into the trash bin. Leena had most of the edible food back in the fridge when she heard the kitchen door swung open and shut behind her.

"I saw the mess...and what happened?" Myka stood, hands on hips, watching Leena push the trash bin back under the counter. "Artifact?"

"No." Leena washed her hands, then shut the faucet off. "Seems Claudia went a little crazy looking for a school assignment."

Myka leaned against the counter. "In the fridge?"

Leena nodded, before returning to the fridge. She knelt to put the carton of eggs in their place.

"What about the roast beef?"

"Ruined." Leena closed the refrigerator for good. Myka put the cans back in the cupboards, so she rested a moment.

"Doesn't seem like Claudia though." Myka took the washcloth and wiped the counter a few times. "What do you think's going on with her?"

"I couldn't begin to tell you. I'm going to Univille's premiere grocery."

"You mean Univille's only grocery."

"That too." Leena headed out of the kitchen, she heard the click of Myka's work shoes following after her.

"Want me to order in?" The beep of a cell button being pressed brought Leena back to the conversation.

"No, we've still got some time." Leena pushed her hair back, and stared into the living room. "Besides, I don't think I can eat anymore fast food."

"Oh, heard about your victory at Lanes." Myka pushed the desk back against the wall, then fiddled with the pens, and pencils. "Four strikes in a row. Gotta say, impressive."

"Pete's really been in a bad mood since-" Leena stopped then picked up a cushion. "Well, I wanted you both to be happy. Even if it's just bowling and a dinner." Leena felt Myka's mood dip. She heard the movement of hands slow down. She shouldn't have brought back bad memories. "Met some friendly Univille-ers."

"Yeah? That's nice." Myka sat in the desk chair. "You think Pete's ever going to catch on?" Myka got up and helped Leena gather the books. Sitting them on the coffee table, they put the couch back together.

"Catch on to what?" Leena grabbed her pile of books and put them on the shelves. She'd have to rearrange them when she had more time.

"You and Bowling." Myka finished with her pile of books.

"I have no idea what you're hinting at." Leena caught a glance of white sticking out form behind the bookcase. She reached out, her fingers pinched the paper, and she knew exactly what it was. But how did it end up there?

"Let's go." Myka got her coat on and was out the door.

Leena heard the door slam. She rushed to the desk and scribbled something in marker on a scratch piece of paper. She grabbed a push pin from the drawer, then headed to the cork-board in the kitchen.

After she stuck the note and paper up she glanced around the kitchen one last time. Leena grabbed her bag and keys from the hooks near the front door. See if notices her name in huge marker letters.

**"TO CLAUDE."**


End file.
